Save Me!
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: Mikan has been taken to Olympus. Natsume is the only one who knows and the only one who can save her. What will happen to both of them and will this strange adventure lead to the blossoming of true love? For the LP Contest.


_This is a submission to the Legends of the Past contest. If you wish to participate, see rukaru-romance. passion's profile._

Author Talk: Argh! I didn't expect it to be this long. So sorry, I hope you don't get bored. I tried to put humor in it to help you readers to keep reading until the end. And sorry if you hate the dirtiness of this story. I'm just being honest that the greek gods do have many sexmates. Hope you enjoy and please review (and vote for it in the contest). SERIOUSLY RATED T!!!!

Title: Save Me!

Contest: Legends of the Past

"They say that place is the only place in the whole world where you can clearly see Uranus at night!" Sumire exclaimed. Nobody replied. There was no need to. She didn't pose a question anyway.

The whole class was going on a fieldtrip towards some place unknown. Everybody was excited since the school rarely permitted such feat.

Mikan, especially Mikan, was very excited and was shouting and screaming in thrill. Natsume, who was unfortunate enough to be seated next to Mikan, had a large frown on his face.

He was holding a book and the movement of the car kept him from putting his full concentration into reading. Moreover, his energetic seatmate won't seem to let him read in peace. Sometimes, Natsume wonders where Mikan gets all her energy. He thought of a logical reason, actually. He concluded that Mikan was using up energy that was supposed to be used up in thinking of numerous ways on how to make the world a better place ending up to a useless brain and a talkative idiot. Well, it didn't matter to him anyways. It's not like he's going to get married to her.

He massaged his temple, trying to understand what he was actually reading. It has already been an hour yet he hasn't even finished a single page. His mind slowly went idle and ended up thinking of random things. Mikan suddenly kept jumping on her seat and pointing at a giraffe. "Look Natsume! Look! It's a giraffe!"

Natsume frowned and sarcastically replied. "No, Mikan. That isn't a giraffe. That's a hungry humongous cat and if you don't shut up, it'll eat you up so fast that the next moment you blink, you'll see yourself in heaven. Wait, no. Forget about heaven. You'll be facing Hades instead."

Mikan looked at him with such sparkling eyes; you'd actually think she placed glitters on them. "Really? Amazing! Is he handsome?"

Natsume, feeling defeated by the girl's outrageousness, simply sighed and continued reading.

Meanwhile, in the faraway Olympus, the gods and goddesses were currently in a peaceful state, something that they haven't had for ages. Ever since some smartass kid of some smartass water god tried to steal Zeus' lightning bolt, everything has gone wild. But for the moment, everything is back to normal.

Hera, Queen of Olympus and sister/wife of Zeus, has been utterly bored. You could say she has gotten used to experiencing crap and being away from it bores her. But nevertheless, she's proud of herself.

Not a few decades ago, quite a short time for gods, she bore an ugly and lame child, Hephaestus. She was disgusted and threw him off Olympus. The kid got angry, obviously, and made her a golden throne. Well, Hera was stupid enough to sit on the throne just to find out her butt's stuck good on it. It's not that she's fat, mind you; it's just that magic works wonders, which is why it's called magic. Anyway, the other gods begged and etc. In the end, the magic was lifted when the ugly kid was offered Aphrodite's hand for marriage. And THAT is what made the whole crap worth it. Aphrodite gets all the attention, you see, and Hera is jealous of her. Why would a goddess who was born of Zeus yet not of Hera get all the attention? And she's not even the Princess of Olympus, as you all know such position does not exist.

Let's stop with Hera's life though. This story is not meant to be her biography. She was looking at the lives of the mortals for the sake of killing time. Suddenly, she spots a cute little girl. Hermes, who was beside her, asked, "Does the girl interest you? How so? She is not a beauty."

Hera giggled and replied, "Hermes, not every girl I set my eyes upon, I desire their death. Yes, I definitely find her interesting. Her brain is like a pea but her heart is huge, is it not?"

Hermes smiled but answered in a scientific manner. "There is no human brain that is of the size of a pea. It is the number of nerve connections that determine one's smartness."

Hera scowled, annoyed by the god's response. "Oh, humor me."

Hermes observed that the goddess wanted to say something. An order, perhaps. "Do you want me to take her here?" He offered.

Hera gazed at the girl for awhile then at Hermes. She thought of the consequences of bringing a mortal to Olympus. Finally, she smiled. Hermes smiled back and stated, "As you wish."

Back to Earth, Mikan wore her shoes and glanced around. She silently sneaked out, and just when she thought nobody saw her, a voice called her attention from behind. "Hey Polka, where are you going? Meeting you beloved giraffe? At least remember that it's an animal. Only those of the same species can mate, you know. It won't be attracted to you no matter how much you flirt with it. Even if it was a human, I don't think it would be aroused."

Mikan didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Obviously, from the name he called her, it was Natsume. She hissed at him, making sure not to make much noise, "Hey Natsume. If you're going to stalk me, the least you can do is keep your presence hidden!"

"Ah, do you seriously think somebody will stalk you? If you bring me a boy who stalked you, I'll go around the campus naked." Natsume stated, knowing that it was completely and definitely impossible. Sure, Mikan is kind but for her to have a stalker is probably a miracle to behold. It's so amazing that it could even be written in history and taught to students.

"Deal!" Mikan confidently replied. She pulled out a mirror from her pocket and made it face Natsume. "Hah! Do you see him now?"

Natsume slapped his forehead. "God, you're vain." Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume. The latter just shook his head. He shouldn't have talked to her in the first place.

Natsume warned her, "If you're going to roam around the forest, I'll tell you now but it's fair dangerous." He looked at her from top to bottom. "..but it shouldn't be dangerous for a flat-chested girl like you. Say, are you really a girl?"

"You—!!! Gah! I don't have time to argue with you!" Mikan angrily exclaimed as she stomped away towards the forest. Natsume simply stared at her back.

He thought for a moment then shook his head. "I must be insane, worrying about her."

Although Natsume said so, he finally gave up and secretly followed the girl. Now, he's feeling ridiculous, like a stalker.

Mikan, not knowing she was being followed, went straight to her destination. Actually, she heard of a legend. She heard that in the nearby lake, you could see water nymphs swimming during midnight. Nymphs are like spirits. They are somewhat like ghosts.. beautiful ghosts. And according to the legend, if you catch a glimpse of the nymphs, they will take you to Olympus. Well, quite an obvious fake legend, is it not? But Mikan is also obviously stupid enough to believe in it. She wants to see the gods in Olympus, especially Athena. Well the apparent reason would be to ask for some wisdom from Athena. She got sick of being called stupid by Natsume over and over again. Well who wouldn't?

Natsume looked around. _Dang!_, he thought. He lost sight of Mikan and it was dark already so finding her would be near to impossibility.

Hermes hid at the far side of the lake. He was troubled. He knew somebody was following Mikan, so going out in the open to take her to Olympus is not a choice. He sighed in contemplation. The worst choice is the best choice.

He kneeled in front of the lake and chanted, "Oh thy ladies of the huntress Artemis, spirits of the prophetic Apollo, children of the reveler and god of wine Dionysus, heed my call. My name is Hermes and by my powers, I call upon you."

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Hermes thought maybe he should have spoken in Greek instead. "Ω σου κυρίες της Αρτέμ.." He started in Greek, when the water rippled and slowly, beautiful women surfaced. They were laughing and greeted Hermes.

"What doth thou desire?" their leader asked with a beautiful smile on her face. These ladies were the rumored nymphs. They are water nymphs, Ephydriads, also classified as Niads of the fresh water. As their parents are the rivers and the lakes, they are the Limnades.

They were naked and their skin was pale white. Their hair was of brownish tint and their lush lips, cherry red. They were very image of perfection, even their voices and laughter felt like music to the ears.

But Hermes never liked them. In his eyes, they were the core and source of all bitches in the world. They were only good when you're actually able to bring one to bed though. Hermes had the experience and man, he felt like that was the best night of his life. But he's over that, really.

"See that girl over there?" Hermes said, as he pointed at Mikan who was walking at the other side of the lake. "Lead her here without anybody knowing."

The nymphs nodded and disappeared into the waters.

Mikan was overjoyed when she saw a group of beautiful nude women swim towards her. Of course she wasn't happy because they were nude, silly. It was because those women were the nymphs she was waiting to see. They smiled at her and silently swam farther. They beckoned Mikan to follow them.

"Ah! Wait! I don't know how to swim!" Mikan cried aloud. The nymphs looked at each other then giggled. They gracefully swam back to Mikan and helped her keep from drowning as they slowly swam to the other side.

When she reached the other side of the lake, the nymphs bid farewell to her and swam away. Mikan sighed in sadness. She wanted to talk to them. Moreover, they didn't take her to Olympus. Some parts of legends weren't true, she learned.

"Hello," said a warm voice behind her. Mikan turned around to see a man who wore…

"Is that a dress?" Mikan naively asked.

"No! This is not a dress! This is a robe! A robe!" Hermes exclaimed. And he was even wearing his favorite robe. He can't believe somebody actually mistook it for a dress.

Mikan frowned. "You seem suspicious!" She took a step back and fished out a pencil from her pocket. "Stay away from me! I have a pen and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"That," he said, "..is a pencil."

"The pen is mightier than the sword!!!!" Mikan shouted, ignoring his statement.

"That is a pencil," Hermes repeated in emphasis. "A _pencil_."

Mikan, realizing what he said, looked at the pencil she was holding. "Oh." She placed it back inside her pocket. "But either way, stay away from me, you pervert!!!"

"Okay, let's make this clear. I am not a pervert, a stalker, or an admirer. I'm here to take you peacefully to Olympus and if you do not like that, I'm willing to kick you towards it," Hermes impatiently said, irritated at Mikan's actions and stupidity.

Mikan gasped then excitedly asked, "Really!? Let's go! Let's go!!"

Hermes sighed in exasperation as he carried Mikan like a princess and flew away.

Meanwhile, Natsume is still looking for Mikan. "Just where the hell did that brat go? She couldn't have swam and drowned in the lake, could she? No, she shouldn't be that stupid to…" Natsume wandered off as he remembered that Mikan believed him when he said the giraffe was a cat. "Ugh! Curse that small brain of hers!"

A woman suddenly emerged from the shadows. Her beauty was dazzling, but she looked like the type of woman that would kill any man that dared touch her.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked in narrowed eyes.

"My name is Athena," the woman replied.

Natsume scoffed. "And my name is Batman. Seriously, are you lunatic or are you just related to Mikan?"

"Mortal, I am very serious here. I am a goddess and I'm here to tell you that your friend, Mikan, has been taken to Olympus."

"Oh then let her be. That's what she probably wants anyway," Natsume replied in a carefree manner, still not believing the woman. Who in the right mind would, anyway? Moreover, there was no reason for Mikan to be taken to Olympus. The girl can try flying down a cliff towards the place as much as she wants for all Natsume cares, but that would lead to her death, obviously, and she would end up in the Underworld instead.

"You do not understand. The gods does not choose who they have sex with. They are vicious and a mortal in Olympus is bound to be raped," Athena said, now frowning. She has been watching over Hera and Hermes the past few days, and this is the most ridiculous thing she has ever seen.

"Oh, that's being biased. Didn't you just say you were a goddess?" Natsume mused.

Athena frowned at the statement. "I have told you that I am Athena. I am a virgin goddess. I do not flirt around, fuck around, or suck around."

Natsume heard his watch '_beep!_'. He doesn't have time to talk around any longer. He turned around and said to Athena, "Sorry but I don't have time to chat around anymore. If ever you see some stupid kid swimming around the lake or something, kindly tell her to get her ass off the water and go back to the boarding house. Thanks."

Natsume hurried away. Athena frowned. She has never been insulted so much. This is why she hates humans. She sees them as imbecile creatures who do not know how to be thankful for what has been given to them.

Mikan stared in awe at a new world she has discovered. Above, flew huge eagles with human heads.

"Harpies," Hermes explained. "You'd be wise to stick off your nose from their business."

"But why? They're beautiful," Mikan said.

"Beautiful? I think you look even better than them." Hermes looked at Mikan from head to toe. "And looking at you, that's the best insult I've ever said."

Mikan laughed. "You're funny." She kicked his crotch and watched in amusement as Hermes kneeled to the ground in pain. "NOT!"

"How amazing. Hermes, the great Hermes, was beaten by a mortal girl." Mikan turned around to see a beautiful woman laughing. She wore her curly hair in a bun and wore a robe with flower designs on them.

"Hera," Hermes muttered. "What did I do wrong to deserve such ridiculous punishment?"

Mikan gasped and pointed at Hermes. "So you're Hermes. You didn't tell me. You're that flying mailman." Then she pointed at Hera. "You're Hera? The Queen? Cool!"

"I'm a _messenger_, not a mailman!" Hermes snapped.

"You interest me, you know? Do you want me to adopt you?" Hera asked Mikan. Hera was planning to turn Mikan into an immortal. Hera couldn't understand why Mikan interested her so much. She guessed that it must be her pure heart and kindness. Her soul is not tainted by evil thoughts. She was a diamond in the rough.

"Really!?!?" Mikan asked in anticipation.

"NO!" A voice thundered. In came a man with a long white beard. "This mortal shall not be a part of the family."

"Silence, Zeus! What I want shall be done!" Hera shouted in reply.

The two exchanged glares at each other until Zeus finally stepped back. "Fine! But I tell you, this girl will go back to where she belongs!" Zeus stomped away, angry and annoyed. He doesn't like it when Hera argues with him.

Natsume, back in the boarding house, was nervous. Mikan hasn't returned yet and everybody was already panicking. Mikan, although is stupid and clumsy, she was still loved and cherished by everyone. He slapped his forehead. Was she really taken to Olympus!?

"Zeus, if Mikan really is there up in Olympus, strike me with your damned lightning!" Natsume cursed. To his surprise, a lightning actually almost hit him, missing by a centimeter. Natsume froze in shock, then muttered, "Ah, you missed."

"Natsume Hyuuga!" A voice thundered. "Take back Mikan or else I will throw her to Underworld!"

"What!? Are you joking or are you kidding!?" Natsume snapped. He was getting sick of all these stuff about Greek Mythology being thrown to him.

"Both options are the same," Zeus simply replied.

"That's the point!"

"Get her. Or DIE!!.. I'll send you a chauffer. Meet him tomorrow at midnight on the nearby dock." There was silence and Natsume knew the person he was talking to was gone.

"DAMN!" he cursed. He knew he was going insane.

Mikan blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I think I'm in love," she muttered. ".. with myself."

Aphrodite giggled. "Although you aren't as beautiful as I am, it's enough for a mortal man to fall in love with you."

Just now, Mikan met Aphrodite in the nearby temple. Aphrodite smiled upon the mortal girl and gave her a bit of beauty from herself. And truly, by the hands of the goddess of love and beauty, Mikan really has become a beautiful lady.

Aphrodite took Mikan by the hand and led her slowly out of the temple. "Where are we going?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

"To the Moirae," Aphrodite replied with a smile.

Natsume was surprised to see a ghostly ship come at the dock at midnight. The man onboard laughed haughtily. "Heya lil guy! I'm Odysseus!" The man jumped off the ship and held out his hand. "Natsume Hyuuga? Nice to meetcha!"

Natsume snorted and climbed on top of the ship without greeting him. "Cold guy, aren't cha? Oh well, at least you ain't freezing." Odysseus climbed after Natsume, laughing and laughing. "Oi, ya know me right? The great traveler Odysseus? I was the one who kicked Polyphemus' ass!"

"You _blinded_ him," Natsume hissed. "And Poseidon kicked _your_ ass. Now get me to Olympus fast or I'll be the one kicking you next."

"Ya just changed my outlook on ya. Ya're a complete iceberg," Odysseus teased. Odysseus ordered his man to set sail.

The travel was just short, having Zeus on their side. In a few minutes, the ship stopped and Natsume found himself being thrown off board by the laughing Odysseus. "Hey kid! Wanna go to Olympus? Go to this island's palace and talk to Hercules. Borrow his flying horse or ask to meet Hyades, the rain nymph. Gotta go! I still have to search for this island where people haven't heard of the sea. Impossible, right? Damn, these gods are outrageous. Good luck and do your best! Break a dick!"

"It's break a leg!" Natsume shouted back, but the ship was already gone.

Natsume groaned. He's having a bad day. A very bad day. He got up and walked towards the palace, leaving footprints on the white sand. He was greeted by maids and guards, all of whom were expecting his presence. He was led into a huge hall where a muscular man sat at the throne, surrounded by a dozen almost nude women. Natsume heaved a sigh.

"Hey. You're Natsume? Zeus told me little about you! Now, what can I do for you?" asked Hercules.

"Can I borrow a winged horse?"

"You want winged whores? That is **weird**. I've never seen one. Have you?" Hercules replied in astonishment.

"I meant a winged _horse_. The one you ride?"

"Don't you mean the one who rides you?" Hercules tried to correct. Natsume groaned. _Doesn't anybody in this castle think of anything other than sex?_, he asked himself.

"Nevermind about the horse. Can I please meet Hyades, the rain nymph, instead?" Natsume requested, trying to sound calm and composed.

"Oh sure. She's at the pond behind the castle," Hercules replied with a sly smile.

Natsume concluded that Hercules was actually a very evil guy. Why would anyone put a nymph in a pond anyways? Maybe Hercules thinks a nymph is like a mermaid and wanted Hyades to bond with the fishes. Either way, the thought of it was crazy.

Natsume headed towards the pond, and saw a beautiful woman. At least this one was clothed properly. She glanced at him and smiled. "Step into the pond and heave a sigh."

Natsume raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. After sighing, the water evaporated, and he slowly floated upward. Natsume guessed that it was the medieval way of flying. If he had known it was like this, he must have searched for peter pan instead.

Aphrodite led Mikan to a cave. Inside were three women. They gazed at her, their eyes misty yet piercing. Mikan took a large intake of breath. The Moirae, also known as The Fates. They measure how long someone would live and how that someone would die. Scary, aren't they?

"Greetings, oh great ones," Aphrodite greeted them. They just nodded and continued looking at Mikan, smiling.

"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs,  
Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes,  
Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears.  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet." The one that spins the thread, Clotho, muttered.

Mikan winced. "What?"

"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt thy love." The one who measures, Lachesis, said.

"What are they talking about?" Mikan asked Aphrodite.

"Wait," she replied.

"His bounty is as deep as the sea,  
His love as deep; the more he gives to thee,  
The more he has, for both are infinite." The one who cuts, Atropos, mused with a smile.

"Ah, I see," Aphrodite muttered then smiled at Mikan, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Eh?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

Natsume shuddered when he heard an applause behind him. He turned around to see Zeus smiling. "Congratulations on reaching this place. Aren't you glad?"

"No. Where's Mikan?" Natsume replied impatiently.

"Don't know," Zeus replied in a carefree manner, mocking Natsume.

Suddenly, a voice called Zeus. "ZEUS! GET YOUR ASS HERE!"

"SHIT!" Zeus cursed. "Hera's at it again! I don't like it when she gets angry at me."

"Hera? Your wife?" Natsume asked. Somehow, judging on the couple's relationship, Natsume is being reminded of the way Hotaru and Ruka treats each other, although they're more in the mild manner. "You love her though, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Zeus hissed.

"If you really like her, you should be kind towards her," Natsume suggested. He somehow felt sick saying it. He suddenly remembered Mikan and how he treats her.

"Look for Mikan and get her out of here. Bye," Zeus said as he disappeared. Natsume rolled his eyes as he looked around. He spotted Aphrodite eating, to Natsume's surprise, M&M's.

Mikan roamed around some more when she suddenly spotted a handsome guy. But of course, Mikan knew little about love and didn't mind the boy. Eros, the name of the boy and the god of sexual love, found Mikan interesting as the girl didn't notice him at all.

Eros grabbed Mikan's hand and smiled, "I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?"

Mikan shuddered. "You are the exact ancestor of Natsume!" Mikan stomped away in anger, but now she was feeling a bit lonely. She shook her head and tried to convince herself that she doesn't miss Natsume. But truthfully, she wanted to see him already.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked Aphrodite.

"Want to know?" Aphrodite smiled. Teasing male mortals made her happier. "Then kiss me."

Natsume was taken aback by the statement. If the enemy is stronger that you, then compromise. He sighed then replied, "Fine."

He trotted towards the beautiful lady and hesitantly bent down. He was about to kiss the goddess when he heard a familiar voice shout from the other side of the room. "NATSUME!!!"

Natsume stopped and turned around. "Polka?" he asked in surprise. He was astounded by the difference of the Mikan that stood before him and the Mikan he used to tease before.

"Did you kiss Aphrodite?" Mikan asked.

"No. Not… yet," Natsume replied, looking away.

"Fine! Kiss her then!" Mikan shouted as she walked away, on the verge of tears. She told herself she shouldn't feel sad though,

"Hey, why are you angry?" Natsume followed Mikan and pulled her shoulder, making her look at him. "I did it for you sake!"

Mikan cried like a baby. "Really?"

Natsume sighed, feeling like he has dug his own grave. "Really."

"Awwww, how cute. Fine, I'll send you back to Earth," Aphrodite said with a smile. She looked at Mikan and told her, "Remember what the Moirae told you. If you love something set it free; if it comes back to you it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was. Do not worry; for now I tell you, he has always been yours."

Natsume blushed at the statement, understanding what it meant. Mikan, on the other hand, tilted her head in confusion. But before she could ask what Aphrodite meant, the environment around her vanished and the couple found themselves at the side of the peaceful lake.

Aphrodite smiled upon the couple, Mikan and Natsume, and muttered, "I now see the world in a different way."

Natsume looked at Mikan then quickly looked away. She has really changed and this made Natsume feel sort of awkward. He feigned a cough and told Mikan, "It's my birthday. How about a birthday kiss?"

Mikan winced. "Really? Is it your birthday?"

Natsume couldn't help but grin. "No, but how about a kiss anyway?"

And before Mikan could reply, Natsume closed the distance between them and landed a kiss on her lush lips.

**The End**

********

Omg. I didn't expect such a story from myself. I feel doomed. And doomed, I am. Hope you enjoyed though, and please REVIEW. Thanks.


End file.
